


Blood and Tears

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural: The Animation
Genre: Angst, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Dean is protective, F/M, Fluff(if you squint), Hurt and comfort, Multi, My First Work on this Site, Reader-Insert, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Sam cares for the reader, hurt reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 08:55:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12407217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester and Y/n are a inseparable team. As they solve cases and hunt the yellowed demon, Y/n starts to fall in love with the two brothers. But what will happen when on a hunt, Y/n saves Dean from a Vengeful Spirit, only to be gravely injured. Will Y/n pull through and stay alive, and will love bloom between the three, or will love die with Y/n.





	Blood and Tears

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first work on this site, I hope it turns out well.
> 
> Trigger Warnings for injury, blood, strong language, and near death.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!, please do leave comments.

  Hunting, it was a job only few people can manage, if you want a short life expectancy that is. And for Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester and Y/n that really wasn't the case. The brothers father John was a hunter, before the yellow eyes demon to John in the place of Dean's life. Sam really didn't have it well either, being with quite unique abilities.

 

  And then there was Y/n. To people she always was just your average high school graduate, working at the local diner and living alone. Then it all went to hell in a hand basket for Y/n's life. First strange deaths were happening in her small town, two handsome FBI 'agents' talked with her, then before she knew it, Y/n was almost the next victim of a Vampire.

 

Ever since then, Y/n has been working with Sam and Dean, the FBI 'agents' that saved her life that night. Now here she was with the two handsome young men, in a old mansion with salt and lighter fluid, determined to take down this Spirit. Looking at Dean, Y/n laughed softly as she stated in a calm manner "So how 'bout we gank this bitch of a ghost, grab some pie and pizza, then eat food and drink beer until we're either shit face drunk or passed out? Whatcha say?" Both Dean and Sam couldn't help but laugh at Y/n's statement as Dean choked out through his laughter "That sounds like a plan princess!"

 

  Sam was about to say something when all of the sudden the spirit knocked him to the ground. With a thud he hit the old stone floor, before forcing himself back up as Y/n and Dean both put salt rounds into the ghost. Sam nodded to Y/n who ran upstairs to find the necklace that the spirit clung to, with Dean following behind. Sam kept the spirit distracted as Dean grabbed the hidden necklace, pouring salt and lighter fluid on it. Before he could light it, the spirit appeared and was about to claw him when Y/n jumped in front of Dean, taking the blow that knocked her unconscious and injured on the ground.

 

   Lighting the necklace on fire as the spirit dissipated, Dean rushed to Y/n as he picked her up, whimpering "No...No! Stay with me princess we made a deal to eat food and get drunk...I can't lose you neither can Sam...but don't worry we will get you better." Dean choked out in a attempt not to cry. Everything seemed blurred for Dean now, from Sam taking Y/n to Baby the Impala, to watching as the doctors took Y/n in for emergency surgery.

 

  Dean and Sam both could only let tears burn their blood shot and tired eyes, and pray that Y/n, the girl the two both grew to love, would live to see another day...

 

  Hours turned to Days as Dean and Sam Winchester waited for Y/n to wake up, but doctors said it wasn't looking good. Dean blamed himself for this happening, and he could barely eat or sleep. Sam wasn't doing any better, living off hospital coffee and some food here and there. And the two couldn't help but feel that they were closer to Y/n than they had first imagined.

 

  It had been a week now and the doctors were wanted them to give up on her, but Dean and Sam just couldn't do it. But finally at around 3 AM, Y/n finally woke up, and the dam broke for all three of them, tears were shed and hugs were given. Dean couldn't be happier and Sam was joyful to have their partner back. Y/n was thankful to be alive and when she saw the two, young handsome brothers holding her close because she was safe, Y/n knew things would get better in the relationship between the three...maybe even a blossom of love the their chaotic lives...


End file.
